The Life of Allie Finch
by Fifth Maurader
Summary: Allie Finch lived with her brother Justin who is very overprotective. Allie was just an ordinary girl, except for the fact that she was an outcast. Her whole life changed when a strange bird brought her a letter. Rated K ...i might change it though...
1. Intro 'really short'

**Hey! Thanks for reading my story! This is my first story on FanFiction, but not the first one I've written. Please rate and review it sincerely, and keep reading if you like the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I wish I did.. but sadly.. that is not the case. ;)

**In the Beginning...  


* * *

**

Christopher and Amelia Finch lived on 24 Crown Street in Little Whining and had a secret they didn't tell anyone. They did everything they could to keep that secret, but it wasn't working as well as they had planned.

Amelia was a landscaper. And a very good one at that. Everyone in town who knew anything, always went to her for any kind of advice on plants or gardening. Every time she was hired to do landscaping, everyone was surprised at how fast she got the job done, and how amazing it looked. No one could figure out how she did it all. She was the one who made the money in the family.

Christopher, on the other hand, was a book binder. He was always up in his workshop in the remodeled attic, working on the ruined books that he usually got from the library. He always took in the old, worn books and put new covers on them.

His 9 year old son Justin, was completely amazed by his father's job. There were always books everywhere, and Christopher would always read the new stories that he had fixed up. There were tons of different things every week, and Justin always felt so overwhelmed.

Then, when little Allie came along and Justin was almost completely forgotten. It was all about the new baby. "Ooh! Go get the baby some diapers!" or "Oh my! She just said her first word!". Justin got _so_ sick of it!

On the eve of Justin Finch's 10th birthday, Mr. and Mrs. Finch told Justin some news that they had kept from him his whole life. They told him that they were going away, because they needed to keep them safe.

Justin thought it was only for a little while, but after 6 months, he didn't think he would ever see his parents again. He would have to take care of one-year-old Allie. All by himself, until he found someone to help him. If he ever did, that is.

* * *

Hey! Thanks again for reading! Well.. not much to say besides Chapter 1 is coming soon so... yep! Haha!

-DH :)


	2. The Letter

**_Hey! So here's chapter one! Please rate and/or review...I would really appreciate it! ... Anyways... I'm going to make the story in third person, which is kind of a new thing for me. I actually decided after I was done writing this chapter, and I just changed it to fit into third person...so sorry if in some random places it says "me", I must have missed them haha :)_**

**_Well.. here we go! _**

**CH. 1 - THE LETTER**

* * *

"Allie! Come here!" Justin yelled up the stairs to Allie. She groaned and rolled out of her low to the ground 'bed'. All it really was, was Justin's old box spring and mattress. It felt like sleeping on the ground, but she knew what that felt like, and this was definitely _much_ better.

"Coming!" Allie yelled to her older brother, almost tripping down the stairs,"What Justin?"

"Can you get the mail today? I gotta get this paper written." he asked. Wow. He looked terrible. Like he hadn't slept in days. He had a sleepy look on his face and when he got up to get water, he moved like he was eighty. This paper must be really important, because he never spent this much time on anything before.

"Yeah, I guess." she replied, going to the door, slipping on some flip flops, putting on a grey and pink sweatshirt, grabbing the mail key, and walking out the door.

She went down to the main building, and found box number 3910, jabbed the key in the lock, and opened the box. Inside there were six letters, which she shuffled through as she shuffled home.

"Justin, Justin, Justin, Justin, Justin, To the Reside- ehh, junk." she mumbled. Just like always, there was nothing for her. Not once in her life had she gotten any mail. Not for her birthday, not for Christmas, Valentines day. Nothing. Ever. She felt like no one even knew she existed, besides her brother of course.

She pouted back to the apartment and through the front door. She kicked off her shoes angrily and hung the key back up on the door while tossing the mail on the ground. Justin looked at her with a look on his face that clearly had a look of confusion and drowsiness on it. Allie just glared back at him and stomped off to her room. She flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Being 11 wasn't fun at all to her. School was boring, she couldn't do stuff on her own with her non-existent friends, her brother didn't trust her alone; even if it _was_ only while he went to the store, and why would anyone care about some dumb preteen?

Allie heard the slow, heavy footsteps of a tired, twenty year old man coming up the stairs, advancing in her direction. The steps stopped and he casually knocked on the open door to get Allie's attention. She didn't bother to pull her head out of her pillow to look at him. She hoped he would just go away.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked. She sniffed and didn't answer. "Come on Allie. Why are you acting like this?"

"I didn't get any mail" She mumbled into her fuzzy, yellow pillow that matched the rest of her room. Justin tried to figure out what she said, but only came up with something about a pail.

"Hey Al. I can't hear you." Justin claimed. He went and sat at her side and rubbed her back. Allie pushed off the unwanted hand, Iooked at him with tears forming in her eyes and exclaimed "I didn't get any mail!"

"Oh, Allie_. _Hey, you don't have to get upset. It's just post."

"No Justin. You don't get it. I've _never_ gotten mail. Ever. And I just- it makes me feel like no one knows I exist." She asserted. He sighed and went back downstairs. Just got up and left. He obviously didn't think this was important. Allie flipped back over onto her stomach and buried her head into the pillow again.

A few minutes passed when Allie heard more footsteps. She groaned angrily and screamed at him to go away. He didn't listen, and he kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey. I have something for you." Justin whispered softly. Allie looked at him and saw through the blurry tears, he was holding a letter.

"Fo-for me?" She asked, wiping away tears that had formed in her eyes, not from knowing she's never gotten mail, but from the thought of her brother being too tired or busy to care about her.

"Yeah, but after you read it. I have some explaining to do." he said, sitting in the old, gray, wooden chair in the corner with the yellow cushion. He left her to open and read the letter on her own. She sniffed and read the address on the front of the cream colored envelope. Written on it in a neat scrawl was;

_ Mrs. A Finch,  
The Smallest Bedroom,  
3910, 5th Avenue,  
New York City,  
New York_

She turned it over, confused as to what is was. It was sealed on the back with a wax seal that had an "H" stamped into it. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a slip of paper. It read;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

_Dear Miss Finch,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary supplies and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_ Yours Sincerely,  
_

_Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
_

She gasped as she re-read the letter over and over again, trying to figure out what kind of joke this was. Then she found the messy signature that looked nothing like Justin's handwriting, so she decided it was legitimate and tried to make sense of it. Not having any luck she asked, "Justin? Wha-what is this?".

He sighed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "That came a few days ago while you were in school. I thought I wasn't going to give it to you, but they kept coming. The sender - McGonagall - was obviously determined to let you in the school. I realized, you needed to know what it was."

"Know what Justin? That I'm a witch? That's obvious from the letter." Allie protested. She still couldn't quite believe this was all real, so she pressed more,

"Well, yeah. But that's not the only thing-" Justin started, but he was interrupted by the random ranting of his little sister.

"But- this is insane Justin! Why _me?_ I mean, why wasn't it that kid next door? Or that one girl in the building across from us? Hmm?" she questioned. This was all one big lie to her so far. There were hundreds- no _thousands_ of other kids in New York, so why was it _her_ who was chosen?

"Well, they found magical potential with you, so they sent you the letter." Justin said matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Allie asked, confused.

"Well, Hogwarts of course. That's where you're going to go to school. You know, now we get to finally leave New York!" Justin said, excitedly.

"But, where is it?"

"Well, it's in Scotland, but you will take a train from London in a place called King's Cross. That's where we're going to get your supplies."

Allie thought for a little while, taking this all in. She's a wizard. She's moving to London, which was the only place she's ever wanted to go in her life. Well, maybe that's an overstatement, but she still really couldn't wait to go. Who would have guessed her day started with getting the mail and ending with moving to Europe to go to a wizard school?

"Wait, when are we leaving?" Allie finally asked.

"As soon as possible I suppose." Justin said.

"Now?" Allie exclaimed. Justin couldn't possibly mean they were going to leave immediately! Could he?

"Well, as soon as we possibly can would be best. Don't you want to go?" he asked.

"Well, yeah! But, _right now_?" Allie asked, still not believing they were leaving on such short notice.

"It's already July. School starts in less than a month so if you would like to have time to get used to London _and_ get all your supplies, then we have to go."

"I guess I'll go pack then."

"No need." Justin said. Allie looked at him, confused, until he pulled a long stick and pointed it at her suitcase. "_Pack!_" he said. Then, right before their eyes, shirts and pants and socks and tons of other stuff floated over to her suitcase, folded it's self, and set down into the luggage. Justin just looked at it as if it were perfectly normal, but Allie couldn't help but let her jaw hit the ground.

"Woah." she whispered.

"Oh, there's _so_ much more than that, Allie." Justin winked. "Come on. Just go get some food and I'll work on getting a flight to London. Then I'll find a place for us to stay."

Allie, the only girl in her class who couldn't go on field trips. Allie, the outcast. Allie, the little boring girl who was absolutely nothing special. Allie, the girl who just found out that _she was a witch._ Her whole life, she was always the average girl who didn't get to go to the pumpkin patch with her class in first grade, who wasn't allowed to play video games. Now, she's a witch, she's moving to London, and she gets to learn magic at a school named Hogwarts. Though, not much would change, she would still live a boring, average life, not go on any field trips, and probably still be a major outcast. Especially since she has no idea what anything is in the magic world. She couldn't believe this was all happening, in her little, two-roomed, boring apartment in New York.

* * *

So..? How'd you like it? What do I need to do to make it better? More description? More...more anything? Less dialogue? Let me know!

Well... hopefully you keep with the story and don't get _too_ bored ;)

Thanks :)


	3. To London  Soon?

**Hey all! Sorry, it's been a week! I just kinda got sidetracked with this thing I'm doing for school. I was really hoping to get the chapters up more frequently, but I'm not sure. Since not many people really read my story, I might just kinda make it a "only when I'm bored" thing. Well.. anyways, rate if you want but I would really like to see reviews! One, if any at all! I just want to know how people are liking the story :)  
Well, here we go! Chapter tew. ;D  
**

**Ch. 2- To London...soon?**

* * *

Allie was really nervous about going to London, considering she had never left New York before. She didn't know what to do since she was all packed, so she just sat outside on the porch. She didn't bother with the wobbly chair that was in the corner, so she just sat on the wood. Justin noticed her gloomy mood, and followed her out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said sitting down next to her. She was silent for a little bit before she spoke. She seemed to be searching for words.

"Nothing really. I just, feel weird leaving New York. Especially going to another country. I know we used to live there but...this whole thing is just overwhelming. Isn't it? I mean, what about you and your school work? If we're moving to London, you can't do your school work for NYU from there can you?" Allie said, all in one breath. She was so nervous that she forgot to take breaths. Justin noticed that and laughed a little to himself.

"Hey, it'll be fine. The whole college thing was just something for me to do while I figured out what we were going to do. I mean, public school was going to get expensive, and I didn't know how to pay for it. But Hogwarts is a whole 'nother story." Justin reassured her. She sighed a little, maybe from relief, or from all she just said. She didn't know. She smiled, but then she realized something.

"Wait, but wont we have to pay for Hogwarts too? I mean, there has to be _some_ kind of payment. Right?"

"Of course! We have to get your supplies! You have a lot of it too. And I will handle paying for Hogwarts." Justin said, putting his hand on Allie's knee, as a reassuring gesture.

"But, if you couldn't afford normal school, then how do we have the money for a _magic_ school _and_ the supplies?" Allie asked confused. She looked at Justin, who faltered a bit trying to figure out how to put what he was thinking, into words that an 11 year old could understand.

"See, when mom and dad...went away, they left us money. That money is in a bank in London where we will get your supplies." he said, in the simplest way he thought he could.

"But, why didn't you go get the money so we could have it now?" asked Allie, even more confused than before.

"Well, the money was the currency that magical beings use. If I had the chance I would have gotten it exchanged for muggl- I mean normal money, but I didn't know about it until we moved here, to New York after I finished at Hogwarts." Justin explained, with a little more detail.

"Oh, so you didn't know about it until after you didn't have access to it, and you didn't want to hassle going back to London to get it. Right?" Allie said, finally starting to understand it.

"Exactly." Justin said. He was glad she understood it now, and hoped she didn't have any more questions. After all, he's barely an adult and doesn't really understand much of it either. He still doesn't know how to get there or open it once he's there. He decided to just try and wing it, and maybe it'll all work out.

"One more question. I think. How did you find out about the money, if you didn't know until after we got here?" Allie asked. Justin sighed, hoping she had overlooked that question. Regrettably, she hadn't. Justin took a deep breath and started explaining it the best he could.

"Well, I know this sounds weird, but the old lady that watched you while I was at Hogwarts, Mrs. Maxwell, knew all about it. I don't remember exactly how we met, but I was looking for someone like her, once mom and dad left, after they told me that we were all wizards, and you would probably become one too. Then I guess she noticed something one day while we were walking though the streets and asked if we needed a place to stay. I accepted and she zapped us back to her house. I could tell she was a witch, so when she asked, I told her everything after you fell asleep." Justin explained, Allie just continued listening as if she were being told a fairytale story, which is basically what this felt like to her. Justin continued,

"When we moved to New York right after I got out of Hogwarts, like she told me to, she slipped a note into my luggage. I found it when I was unpacking after we got home. She had told me that she was good friends with our parents and that she knew who we were all along. She also told me about the Gringotts bank account and how much money was in it. I don't remember the exact amount, but it was a fairly high amount. She also said that she had spoken to mom and dad, and that they were doing well, but she wouldn't say anything about where they were or anything. The last thing she told me was that she was going to send an owl every year to check on us, and to see if you got your acceptance letter yet. I've only heard from her once since we left, and all she asked was if I got her previous letter and how we were doing. I have no idea where she is now, or anything about her. But, I guess that's pretty much everything." Justin finished. He looked at Allie, concerned about what she might be thinking.

"So mom and dad are still alive?" she asked? Justin mentally sighed with relief that that was the question she had asked. It was really like a rhetorical question, but he answered anyways.

"Yes, Allie. Mom and dad are still alive." Justin almost started saying how he had no way of knowing that for sure, or where they were, but Allie was 11, and she didn't need to worry about that just yet. All she needed was some false truth to get her calmed down a little bit.

"But, d-do you think we might...see them again?" Allie asked hesitantly. She thought there might be some chance to see her parents again, considering Mrs. Maxwell had talked to them.

"Allie, I wish I could say we could, but I have no idea if we ever will or not. Don't get your hopes up Al." Justin said. Allie sunk down a little because she _had_ gotten her hopes up. The only thing she wanted was to see her parents for once. To talk to them. To even, see a _picture_ of them at least.

Allie sighed and went back inside and back up into her room. Justin followed her inside and went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. He couldn't help but think of what it would be like to leave New York. He never really made any friends here or anything, so it's not like he would miss them. The thing he would miss is the simplicity of the city. Nothing was complex about the area that he and his little sister lived in, and that's why he chose it. Moving back to London was what he had wanted to do since the second he step foot in the New York Airport. He had never liked the idea of moving to the United States, but Ms. Maxwell had insisted. She said that it was what was best for Allie, and he couldn't argue with that.

Justin filled a glass full of Kool-Aid and ice, then took a swig. As he drank, Allie walked in and gave him a completely unexpected hug. He swallowed the liquid and hugged her back smiling. "What was that for?" he asked. She just smiled and hugged him again. A few seconds later Allie looked back up at Justin and smiled even bigger.

"I'm just happy that you told me about this. I know you're stressed, and don't want to go, but thanks Justin. I love you." she finally replied. Justin returned that smile and grabbed his sandwich and took a bite.

"Hey, Allie. You hungry?" he asked between bites. Allie nodded her head no, because she had eaten right before she went outside. She couldn't think of anything else to do, since she was all packed, so she just made her way to the living room.

As she walked in, she picked up the remote from the coffee table and flicked on the TV. The television wasn't anything special really. It was no bigger than a microwave, and it wasn't nearly as fancy and shiny as the ones Allie saw in the papers. She flipped though channels quickly, not really paying attention to anything. For a second she was on the news channel but she flipped passed it. Then she realized something caught her eye and she went back to it. There she saw a serious looking man, and at the bottom of the screen was a caption that Allie couldn't believe she was reading. She stared at it for a second, making sure she wasn't being tricked or anything, then she called in Justin.

"Come quick!" She yelled to him. When he walked in, she pointed to the screen, "Look." she whispered.

* * *

**Welllll, again I'm sorry I didn't get this up as fast as I had wanted to. I've just been busy with tons of family stuff, but I will be sure to get the next chapter up. And HOPEFULLY sooner than this one did :P**

**Ohh, I have a question guys.. I've been thinking about how I want to take this story. I can't decide if I want all Allie's years at Hogwarts in this one story, or to have a new story for every year at Hogwarts. For now, (or at least until she actually gets to Hogwarts) it's going to be a day-by-day-ish type of thing.**

**-Now, if I go with the one story for all the years, there will probably be less detail (so I can fit everything into a story), but more exciting things happening.  
Ex: Harry and I rushed up the stairs and through a corridor, then we came to a room full of doors and couldn't decide where to go. Harry finally picked a door to our left and lead me though it into another great room. This one however had a very high ceiling and only two doors to go though. Harry opened one and pulled me though it before I had a chance to see anything else in the room. We kept running as fast as we could, through the twists and turns of the castle, until finally we saw a familiar face. ((this is probably a bit less vague than what I would actually write, but hey, it's just an example))**

**-But, if I do one story for every year, there will most likely be more detail to events, but less of them happening (or not.. it all depends on how the story line goes)  
Ex: Harry and I rushed away from our follower and up the moving stairs, not really knowing where we were going. We came to a long hallway with pictures of people in powdered wigs on the walls, which we didn't usually see on the conversational paintings. I didn't pay much attention to it as I led Harry though a door which lead to a room with about fifty different doors of all shapes and sizes. Neither of us knew what do to, so Harry picked a random door to our left and we raced though it.**

**SO, send me a message with what you think I should do.. or you could leave it in a review. That would be nice ;)  
I'm leaning a little towards the 'one story per year' but it could flip. I guess it also depends on how much people read my story... **

**Woah, this was a little bit of a long authors note, but I needed to get that in there. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and wait for the next one!**

**PLEASE review as well, I'd be happy to see at least one of them. I'd like to know how people like my story!**

**3 Thanks :)  
**


	4. Is That Who I Think It Is?

THANK YOU SOO MUCH HALEY! (you know who you are) She came up with who should be on the news, and I Siriusly [couldnt help that haha] can't thank her enough :)

An amazing idea and I know **exactly** how to continue the plot from it xD

WELL! Here's the story. So sorry it took so freekin' long!

CH. 4

Is That Who I Think It Is?

* * *

"Come quick!" Allie yelled to Justin. When he walked into the living room where Allie was sitting upright and focused on the TV. "Look." she whispered. The man was talking about some freak accident in Elk Grove California. Something about a major earthquake, but that wasn't what Justin was focused on. What he was looking at was the two names at the bottom of the screen. _Christopher and Amelia Finch._

_-What! That's-that's..._

"Justin? Is that.. is that _them?_" Allie asked, almost reading Justin's mind.

"Allie, I don't think so. I mean, what are the odds that it is? Really, I'm sure there are tons of Finch's out there." Justin answered. As he said that, he realized more and more that it just couldn't be them, but he still had a feeling. A _little_ feeling, it just might be them.

"But, they look just like you described them to me. I mean exactly like you told me. Mom's curly, light brown hair, dad's scar on his cheek. It _has_ to be _them_ Justin!" Allie protested. Justin realized this was true. The first time Allie ever asked Justin to tell him a bedtime story, he would describe their parents and fantasy adventures they would go on. After the first story, Allie wouldn't accept anything but the made-up stories of her mom and dad.

"Allie, like I said, what are the odds it _is _them? Don't get your hopes up sis." Justin replied. Allie sighed and flipped through the channels, finally agreeing with Justin, though not completely. She got bored with watching TV, finding nothing to watch. She finally went up to her room, grabbed a book from a box she hadn't yet taped up, and flopped on her bed with her nose already in the book.

_A Tree Grows In Brooklyn_ interested Allie quite a bit, but she hadn't gotten very far into it. She had only had it for a week and a half, and by now she _should_ have it finished, but she hadn't really had a lot of spare time for some reason. It was one of the books her brother gave her. He has about a hundred books that used to belong to their mom, and she gave them to Justin before she and their dad left, telling him to give them to Allie as she grew older. The book she got about six months ago was _Where the Red Fern Grows_. She had already read that book almost fifteen times, and Justin noticed she started to get bored with it, so he gave her her most recent book.

Justin wasn't planning to give her that book so soon. He had actually planned to give it to her about a year after, but he couldn't find another book that she could relate to, or understand. The rest of the books he had were things like _The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Scarlet Letter, _or _To Kill A Mokingbird_ and he had planned to give them when she was older.

Allie started the third chapter and read until her eyes hurt. Eventually, she fell asleep with the book on her chest.

"Allie! I'm leaving!" Justin yelled down the stairs. Allie didn't need to be told twice-even at 6:30 in the morning; she hopped out of bed, pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, did her daily morning routine, and raced downstairs in record time. She was smiling wildly with excitement. Justin smiled back at her and handed her a plate of french toast. Her favorite.

"Thanks Justin!" she said, a little over excited, "When are we going? Are we taking a plane? Where are we going to live?" she asked, Justin, almost overwhelmed in questions, sighed and shook his head.

"Allie, you will just have to be patient and go along with the trip and enjoy it. Don't worry about that stuff alright?" he smiled, "I promise everything is taken care of."

Everything was packed into the back of the small, red Toyota. All of their belongings, like the beds, their clothes, all their dishes, silverware - everything. When Justin told Allie that they wouldn't have to come back for anything, he meant it. Justin packed it all into two medium sized suitcases, and Allie was completely speechless.

They got to the airport and unloaded their luggage, and headed in. They went through security and all the customs, and finally got to the waiting area. By then both Allie and Justin's stomachs' were grumbling.

"There's a Subway right over there. I'm gonna go get a sandwich. Want something?" Justin asked Allie. Allie nodded.

"Umm, I want the - uh - meatball sub, and uh, a Sprite? Yeah, a Sprite.." Allie said. She was so nervous she could barely speak.

"Okay. And Allie, it;s gonna be fine. You don't have to worry." Justin reassured as he stood up. Allie nodded and played with a loose thread on the old, worn out chair she was sitting in. A few minutes later Justin came back and handed Allie the sandwich and the Sprite. She ate the sandwich slowly and with a kind of nervous jitter.

Waiting was the worst part of flying, Allie always thought. There was nothing to do but sit there and look around at all the other people. Mostly the people who are, lets say, dressed a bit out of the ordinary. That was kind of something Allie enjoyed laughing silently at, and with Justin, but she still feels kinda bad doing it.

After a couple hours of waiting and snacking, they finally boarded the plane. Allie loved being in the air; she had only been on a plane once before when she was going to New York City for the first time. She loved everything about being up in the clouds, the view, the way when you got high enough and looked down, you couldn't see anything but cloud.

After they took off and the plane was up in the air, Allie and Justin got some more snacks, and settled in with the movie player he brought to watch movies. This seven hour flight will be a long one...

They landed around five, went through airport security and everything, got their luggage, and finally got out of that airport. The place was so crowded, Allie almost got lost standing right next to Justin. When they got outside it was a beautiful day, the sky was really blue, there were almost no clouds in the sky- everything was perfect in Allie's eyes. Allie knew living there was going to be amazing, and she won't want to leave anytime soon.

* * *

Wow. I'm freekishly sorry. I've had this half-written for like a couple weeks now. I never meant to keep you guys waiting. I'm really sorry. I keep promising you guys updates but... I guess I get sidetracked. I try, really.. but then.. you know.. facebook just waves to me from another tab and I think "Oh, I'm just gonna check it real quick.." and before I know it.. you get the picture.

I'm not going to promise anything but this story will be finished eventually. I'm not just going to give up on it-even if I don't go past first year...or if I skip around (which I might do-I really want to get to like 4th, 5th, and 6th years *looovveee haha*) I will say this- You guys (all like 4 of you haha) won't be left hanging. I have the story in my head but when I get writing, I just can't write it down. Bahh.. end of this authors note.. until next time.. MWAHAHAH-*cough cough*.

THANKSSSS!  
-FM ;D


End file.
